blayds_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafFang
just info n shit to put on their coding page breed: domestic tuxedo cat name: leaf - in favor of their leaf-green eyes. fang - traditional suffix for that of a warrior clan: ----clan, previously a rouge rank: honored senior warrior thoughts on clan: "ive been here since the start, i've helped raise it from nothing. i'd trade my life for this clan. there are our ups and downs, but nothing can take my loyalty away from it." appearance: Leaffang has an over-all bicolor mane; he doesn't have orange on his pelt, or yellow. There ins't a single spot on his fur that is any color except for grey and white. His eyes are a rich forest-green; not too over-brearing but just the right shade to let it look like a "leaf". Although his physique is simple and common throughout his clan, he pulls it off quite well. Leaffangs general stature is that of a herculean being. His build is sturdy and powerful, making him quite a great warrior in he brute force department. He has average-sized limbs, and is average in height. His fur is quite short, but is quite silky and soft to the touch. personality: - 3 good traits faithful - leaffang will stay true to his word through thick and thin if it is for the sake of his clan. his allegiance with the clan, in his mind, will never be broken. if his clan needs more prey, he will hunt until he has enough to at least feed the kits and elders. humane - leaffang refuses to hunt unless its to feed his clan. he tries to feed *everyone* before himself, even warriors below his ranking. if food is low he will sacrifice his portions to feed kits, elders, queens, or anyone who needs it. calm - even in battle, leaffang will remain calm and keep his breathing steady. it's a skill he aquired over his 4 years of being a warrior; being worked up in battle can cause you to go over-the-top and get you hurt, or even worse, killed. -3 neutral traits self-discipline - leaffang pushes himself to do what he can for ----clan. if he doesn't succeed he usually refuses to eat for the day. this is seen as a negative trait so far, but when he succeeds he is usually in a happy-go-lucky mood and, if possible, will give extra attention to elders and queens and go beyond what he should to ensure their comfort. complex - leaffangs wait of thought is quite complicated and not easy for any random cat to understand. while his intentions are out of the kindness of his heart, when said out loud he may not sound that nice. aggressive - he is quite aggressive to those not in his clan. if a cat is in his territory that is not native to their land, they will attack without hesitation. usually just enough to scare them off and get them running home with their tail between their legs. although, he does have humanity and will not kill a kit is he has to die for it, no matter the clan. -3 bad traits busy - being a senior warrior and helping raise the clan, leaffang has many duties to fulfill. while he tries to do more than his fair share, he does not always have time to sit and lollygag. he mentors junior warriors when their own mentors are absent, sometimes even apprentices. He has to keep track of how much the general workers say was taken from herbs and fresh-kill, and many more time-consuming duties. blunt - will tell things as it is; if something terrible happens and he has to tell it to the cat or clan, he will say exactly what happened with no sugar-coating. irrational - feels as if clans will attack at any moment with no reasoning behind it. most clans are peaceful with ----clan, and he logically has no reason to fear attack. history: (add later) -prior to birth -early kithood -adolescence -adulthood -future base: here